


A Cautionary Poem for Laura

by GW1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GW1698/pseuds/GW1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember when I wrote this poem because I should have been asleep. That tiredness made me feel that this was a good idea at the time, and is probably evident in the writing, so please excuse my horrific attempts at putting words together o.O</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cautionary Poem for Laura

As I waited in the night  
I could not help but let commence  
Upon my throat a deathless bite  
By languid lack of self defence

The air would not be clean again;  
A trace of faint metallic scent  
Still lingered in the frosty chill  
When into blacker dreams I went

I heard a cry, a strangled gasp  
I felt the life drain from my chest  
Yet far too late, for long ago  
The dying sun fell in the west

Fair Styria, here haunts the girl  
For her dread Mother's satisfaction  
Pretty child, fear the temptress  
Ever shun her dark attraction.


End file.
